


Wrong

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: Kaylee & Inara have a private detour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabbletag 1 prompt - Kaylee/Inara : Wrong

“I told you those were the wrong people to fight!” Inara yelled once she could finally power down the shuttle. 

“Well _I_ told _you_ you turned the wrong way,” Kaylee shot back.

Inara sighed. “It's fine. We can rendezvous with the ship in orbit.” She looked at Kaylee and frowned. “We'll need more fuel, but Newberg is the only city remotely nearby. We'll have to lay low for a day or two until it's safe to go back.”

Kaylee smiled. “Reckon there's worse things than being locked up together for a couple days.”

Inara couldn't help smiling back. “Reckon so.”


End file.
